


Someday

by No_patriarchal_bs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High school love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_patriarchal_bs/pseuds/No_patriarchal_bs
Summary: They had gone to school together since kindergarten. Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp had been in the same grade, in the same small town, all of their lives. Even though they were the same age, they were never really friends. Nicole was, however, very close with Waverly’s older sister, even though she was a year older. Nicole’s friendship with Wynonna started the day Wynonna pushed down Champ Hardy for pulling Nicole’s hair on the playground when Nicole was in the first grade.As they grew older, Nicole found herself at the Earp Homestead almost every other day. Her and Wynonna would play and watch movies, occasionally allowing Waverly to play along with them. The older they got, the closer Wynonna and Nicole became. It wasn’t until Nicole’s junior year in high school that things changed…





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day of School  
“WYNONNA, get your butt in the car or we’re gonna be late!” Nicole shouted at the front door as she laid on the horn. She did not want to be late on the first day of her junior year, and she knew Wynonna would be in serious trouble with Gus if she started out her senior year with detention for being late.  
Wynonna came sprinting out of the house with Waverly close behind her. A confused Nicole watched as Waverly approached her car.  
“Hey, I know I never ride with you, but I broke up with Champ last night and I would really appreciate it if I could tag along with you guys.” Waverly was visibly nervous about asking and she looked at Nicole with pleading eyes.  
“Uh sure… of course little Earp, hop on in.” Nicole stuttered as she looked into Waverly’s eyes. She had always had a soft spot for Waverly, she just didn’t completely understand why. Or she did understand why, but she had always steadily ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her why Waverly never really left her thoughts. Waverly let out a relieved thanks and jumped in the back seat of Nicole’s car. Nicole watched her get in and looked into the review mirror as Waverly buckled up.  
“What the hell are we waiting for Haught? I want to get to school so I can make out with Doc a little before the bell rings.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrow at Nicole as she spoke. Nicole jumped a little from almost being caught starring at her best friend’s baby sister.  
Nicole rolled her eyes as she began to drive. “Ew Wyn, I don’t need to be subjected to that so early in the school year. Why can’t you make out with him in the privacy of his car or literally anywhere that isn’t in front of me?” Nicole asked with a repulsed look in her eye. She had caught Wynonna and Doc in several compromising positions over the last couple years, and she was really getting tired of it.  
“It’s not my fault you can’t seem to settle down with a girl Haught sauce. Maybe you should find a girlfriend so I can walk in on the two of you doin’ the dirty.” Wynonna loved to make Nicole uncomfortable, and she took every chance to do it. Nicole’s sexuality was no secret, and usually no one bothered her about it. As Wynonna spoke, Nicole caught Waverly’s eye in the mirror. Waverly had a strange look in her eye that Nicole didn’t really understand.  
“Wynonna, maybe Nicole just hasn’t found the right girl yet. Stop being mean.”  
“Oh whatever sis, maybe she just hasn’t found the best lay yet. Haught you need to start dating.”  
“Shut the hell up Earp. I don’t want to just sleep around. I want to find a girl I actually like.” As Nicole spoke, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d found the right girl already. Maybe she was just too afraid to admit that the girl was Waverly.  
“Whatever you say Haught” Nicole shook her head, this was going to be a long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of school passed by as slowly as they usually do. Nicole only had gym class and lunch with Wynonna, since Nicole was in mostly AP classes. Nicole did actually have one class with Waverly, AP Physics. She had walked into the classroom on the first day, and quickly looked around the room. The second her eyes landed on the youngest Earp, she began moving towards her. Waverly looked up from a notebook she was writing in, and as soon as she saw Nicole, she snapped the notebook shut. 

“Hey little Earp, would you mind being my partner?” Nicole asked as she reached Waverly’s table. 

“No, nope, not at all, I’d love to be your partner,” Waverly rambled as she stuffed the notebook into her bookbag. 

“Cool, thanks.” Nicole wondered what Waverly had been writing in her notebook. Maybe she could ask her after class. Once class started, the two girls focused on the teacher, Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones explained that the person they sat next to was their partner for the rest of the year, and they would have a huge project to work on throughout the school year. After the bell rang, Nicole and Waverly walked towards the cafeteria together. 

“So I guess you’re stuck with me all year then little Earp,” Nicole said as she nervously rubbed at the back of her neck. 

“I don’t mind, Cole” Nicole blushed at the nickname. Waverly was the only one who had ever called her that. 

“Hey that reminds me, what were you so focused on writing when I walked into physics?” Nicole asked. Waverly’s head snapped towards Nicole with a look of panic. 

“Uh nothing, just some doodles and drawings.” Nicole watched Waverly as she nervously looked away. “Oh well, I’d love to see them sometime if you’d let me.”

“Yeah, maybe someday Cole.” 

“You know, you’re the only person I let call me that.” Nicole said as she lightly chuckled. 

“Yeah I know. That’s because no one is as special as I am, right?” Waverly joked, trying to make light of the situation.   
Nicole stopped walking and turned towards the shorter girl. “You have always been special, Waverly Earp.” Waverly looked startled by Nicole’s words and sudden serious tone. 

“Oh I don’t know about that, I’m just an Earp.” 

“You’re much more than that Waves.” Nicole declared as she looked into Waverly’s golden eyes. Waverly stared at the taller girl for a few seconds. Suddenly she started to back away.

“I, uh, have to get going. I’ll see you around Cole.” 

“Yeah, okay Waves. See ya.” Nicole called out as Waverly walked away. Yep, it was definitely going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The first month of school flew by. Nicole and Waverly were just starting their huge physics project and Waverly agreed to go home with Nicole that Friday so they could work on it. As Friday came closer, Nicole found herself getting nervous. She never really spent time alone with Waverly, and she didn’t know what to expect. Friday morning, Nicole woke up and quickly got ready for school. She drove to the Earp homestead and honked her horn twice. Since the first day, Waverly had been riding with them to school. The school day went by as slowly as it usually does, and eventually Nicole found herself waiting for Waverly in the school parking lot by her car. Finally she caught sight of Waverly arguing with Champ by his obnoxiously huge truck. Nicole could tell Waverly was agitated and uncomfortable, so she made her way towards the two of them.  
As Nicole got closer to them she called out to Waverly. 

“Hey Waves, you ready to go?”

“Back off Nicole, I’m taking to my girlfriend.” Champ sneered. 

“Actually, I’m not your girlfriend. We aren’t together anymore more Champ.” Waverly stood up for herself and spoke with a firm voice. 

“Let’s go Cole.” Waverly took a hold of Nicole’s hand and drug her to the car. The two got in the car and watched as Champ angrily skidded out of the parking lot. 

“You okay Waves?” Nicole asked with concern. Waverly didn’t reply right away. 

“Can we just drive. I don’t wanna yak about it yet. I will but, just not yet.”

“Sure waves, whatever you need.” Nicole rubbed Waverly’s shoulder. As she tried to pull her hand away, Waverly grabbed it and help it in her lap. Nicole’s stomach filled with butterflies and she kept eyeing Waverly out of the corner of her eye. Nicole had buried her feelings for the youngest Earp a long time ago, and up until a month ago they had been manageable. As much as she wanted to pull her hand away, to keep the distance, she knew she couldn’t do it. Waverly needed comforting, and Nicole had never been good at denying Waverly anything. So, that’s how they rode to Nicole’s house. Ten minutes later they were stepping out of the car and walking into Nicole’s house. 

“No one is home right now. Mom and dad are at work.” 

“I can’t imagine being an only child,” Waverly said as she walked up the stairs towards Nicole’s room. 

“I’ve always had you and Wynonna so it’s not that bad.” Nicole watched from the door as Waverly walked further into her room and sat on her bed. 

“I’m guessing you’re just going to keep starring at me until I tell you about Champ?” Waverly knew Nicole, and she also knew Nicole wouldn’t let this slide. 

“I just want to know that you’re okay Waves, if you don’t want to talk about you don’t have to.” Waverly looked up at Nicole as she spoke, and Nicole could see tears forming in her eyes. Nicole quickly made her way to the bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 

“Don’t cry Waves, it’s okay. I won’t let him near you, if that’s what you want.”

“You can’t be my bodyguard all day, Cole.” Waverly chuckled slightly as she spoke. She also snuggled into Nicole’s body more and let Nicole’s scent calm her. 

“He’s just mad because I wouldn’t kiss him.”

“Wait, you two never kissed?” Nicole was shocked, the two had dated all summer. Champ had been hanging all over her at the Earp homestead, and Nicole and Wynonna had spent most of the  
summer at Nicole’s because of it. 

“I just never felt comfortable, and I have always wanted my first kiss to actually mean something.” Nicole sat there with her mouth hanging wide open, completely surprised by Waverly’s admission. 

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Waverly began to feel self conscious, and pulled away from Nicole a bit. 

“I’m just kinda shocked Waves. I had no clue you hadn’t had your first kiss yet.” Waverly's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she realized what she had told Nicole.

“Oh yeah well I just haven’t met the right person. And I want it to be with the person I actually like and I just hated the thought of Champ on me..” Waverly began to ramble. Nicole eventually had to put her hand over the smaller girl’s mouth.

“Waves, it’s okay. I like that you’ve waited. Don’t ever settle, okay? You deserve to have the perfect first kiss. Someday the right person will sweep you off your feet.” 

“Yeah, maybe someday...” Waverly didn’t really finish her sentence. She stared up at Nicole, and Nicole didn’t really know what she was looking for. Nicole suddenly realized how close they were and jumped off the bed. 

“Okay, cool. We should probably get to work.” Nicole began to open her book bag and sat down on the floor. 

“Yeah, okay.” For the next couple hours they quietly worked on their physics project. Eventually they decided to call it a day and just watch a movie. Waverly put on some random chick flick on, and they laid on Nicole’s bed. About half way through the movie, Waverly moved closer to Nicole and put her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“You’re way more comfortable to lay on, Cole.” Waverly explained quietly. 

Nicole snorted, “Yeah, I hope I smell better than Champ.”

“You smell like vanilla, I’ve always loved your smell.” Nicole looked down towards Waverly and saw that she was slightly blushing. 

“Well I am to please, little Earp.” Waverly’s nose wrinkled slightly. 

“I hate that nickname, I’m not just Wynonna’s little sister to you am I?” Waverly sat up slightly to look at Nicole as she waited for a response. 

“Waverly, you have never just been her little sister to me,” Nicole whispered as she realized how close the two were again.  
“I’m not?” Waverly asked with hope in her eyes. 

“You’re the most intelligent, beautiful, determined girl I have ever met.” Nicole’s compliment took Waverly by surprise, and Nicole could tell. She didn’t want to make Waverly uncomfortable, and she definitely didn’t want to let Waverly see her small crush. Instead of waiting for a reply, Nicole sat up and moved towards the door. 

“It’s getting late, I should get you home.” Waverly nodded and began to pack up her things. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s head out. I don’t want Wynonna freaking out on me. She still asks me if I was boning Champ when I come home late.” 

“Ew.” Nicole never wanted that image in her head, she didn’t want to deal with the jealousy that accompanied it. As Nicole drove Waverly home, she couldn’t help but think about what her and Waverly could have. She’s great Waverly how she deserved to be treated, and she’s never be someone she wasn’t. Maybe someday she’d get the courage to tell Waverly how she felt. Nicole came to a stop in front of Waverly’s house. 

“Thanks for the ride.”

“It’s no big deal, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Have a goodnight, Cole.”

“You too Waves.”

Nicole watched Waverly jog up to the house and through the door. She slightly shook her head, trying not to think about how beautiful Waverly was.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was late October and Halloween was just around the corner. Waverly spent almost every Friday at Nicole’s for the last couple months in hopes of finishing their project early. They had fell into a routine that Nicole had very much enjoyed. The two girls had also spent more and more time together at school. During lunch time, they were nearly inseparable. Wynonna had even begun to notice the closeness of her baby sister and best friend. She saw what Nicole and Waverly couldn’t seem to see on their own, she just didn’t know how to push them along. 

There was going to be a huge party at one of the football player’s houses on Halloween and Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna along with Doc were all planning on going.   
Nicole sat down at their usual lunch table and turned towards Waverly. 

“You excited for the party tonight?” 

“You mean am I excited for Champ to hit on me and attempt to grope me? Yeah I’m soo excited, Cole,” Waverly replied with sarcasm. 

“Well since I’m sure Wyn and Doc will be making out in a dark corner most of the night, you’re more than welcome to hang out with me all night. I’ll even be your designated driver.” 

“You sure you want to hang out with just the Little Earp?” Waverly asked with humor that mostly hid the insecurity in her voice. 

“I don’t want to hang out with anyone else Waves, I’m all yours.” Waverly looked down as she slightly blushed. Nicole was pretty sure she muttered an okay, but she couldn’t really here her. 

“Will you two get a freakin’ room already? Stop flirting with my sister Haught.” Wynonna yelled from the other end of the table. Waverly’s head snapped up, and her eyes went wide.

“It’s not my fault she’s the most interesting person around here,” Nicole replied quickly in an attempt to put an end to Waverly’s embarrassment. 

“I am so not the most interesting person here. I’m not even the most interesting Earp at this table.” Waverly muttered under her breath. Nicole forced her chin up, and looked Waverly in the eyes.

“Stop, you should know by now that I don’t believe that for a second. You’re worth way more than you give yourself credit for.” Nicole wanted Waverly to see herself like she saw her. Maybe someday she’d be able to prove it. 

“Whatever, Cole. Your opinion is kinda biased. You spend way too much time with me now.”

“What if I like spending time with you for a reason?” 

“And what reason would that be” Waverly shot her reply so quick, Nicole wasn’t sure how she should reply. She said the first thing that came to her mind, “Maybe you’ll just have to come to the party tonight and see.” With that said, she got up and made her way to her next class. 

“See ya tonight little Earp.” Waverly watched her go and just shook her head. 

Nicole made it through the rest of day, and soon she found herself laying on her bed at home. She still had a couple hours before she would have to head over to pick up Waverly for the party. Nicole’s mind constantly wondered to Waverly. She wished she could be the person Waverly needed, the person who could show her how special she was. But it didn’t matter how hard she wished, it was dream she never saw coming true. Waverly wasn’t into girls as far as she knew, and even if she was, Nicole had friend-zoned herself into the next century.   
Nicole eventually started getting ready for the party. Her look was simple with tight, ripped black skinny jeans and graphic tee that fit her snuggly. She shot Waverly a text saying she was on her way and headed out to her car. She had already said goodnight to her parents and told them she would be home before 2 am. Nicole made the ten minute drive, and again texted Waverly that she was there. Instead of Waverly walking towards the car, Nicole looked up to find the oldest Earp at her window. 

Wynonna just stared at Nicole for a moment before simply stating, “You better keep her safe Haught, Doc and I will probably show up around 11.” Without another word, Wynonna turned around and walked right back into the house. Nicole sat there shaking her head, and continued waiting for Waverly. A few minutes later Waverly came out in a dress that definitely wouldn’t be considered appropriate according to school dress code. Nicole’s mouth hung slightly open as Waverly slid into her car. 

“You, uh, you look good.” Nicole kind of stuttered as she pulled away from the house. 

“Yeah? You don’t look too bad yourself Haught-stuff.” Waverly replied as she took in Nicole’s appearance. They drove to the party in relative silence, and soon Nicole was putting the car in park. They headed to the back of the house where the music was coming from. 

Nicole turned to Waverly before they got close to other people, “Just remember, I’ll drive you home. So if you want to drink, I’ll look after you.” 

“Thanks, Cole. I don’t think I’m going to stray too far from you. I don’t want to deal with Champ, and I like being around you.”

The two girls headed into the chaos, and soon Waverly had a drink in her hand. The music got even louder, and Waverly pulled Nicole into the middle of the dance floor. The alcohol seemed to have kicked in, because Nicole knew Waverly didn’t normally like to dance in front of crowds. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pulled her close and moved their bodies in time with the rhythm of the music. Nicole was shocked with the movement of Waverly’s body, and soon became oblivious to everything else around her. Just for a few moments, Nicole was able to let loose and just have some fun with the shorter girl. She’d always be amazed by how beautiful Waverly Earp was, and she had a feeling that she’d never see her any differently. This realization scared the tall girl, and she once again found herself wishing she had a chance with Waverly. 

Suddenly the music shifted into a slower song, and Waverly instantly brought her hands up and around Nicole’s neck. They swayed to the sweet love song, and Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder. It was a perfect moment for Nicole, but her heart felt the hurt of what this would eventually do to her. She knew that it couldn’t last, and that slowly broke her heart.   
They kept dancing to the song, until a friend of theirs, Rosie, came and asked them if they wanted to play a game of truth or dare. The two girls were a little tired from dancing and figured it would give them a chance to rest for a bit. They made their way to a small group of people. Nicole didn’t recognize everyone, but she did see Shae, a girl who was in her AP Language class. Shae was a pretty girl, and Nicole had always thought that Shae might have had a small crush on her. She had yet to act on it though, especially with her growing feelings for Waverly in the last few months. They all sat around and went through the usual dares. Rosie had to prank call the school principal, and Pete York had to lick his own toe. Soon it was Nicole’s turn, and Chrissy Nedley dared her to kiss Shae. 

Immediately Nicole began to protest, “Chrissy that’s not fair to Shae, she might not even like kissing girls.”

“I don’t mind at all Nicole,” Shae stated quickly. Nicole was a little freaked out, and she turned to Waverly, but Waverly just sat there with a blank look in her eyes. Nicole leaned over to Shae as quick as possible and kissed her on the lips. The kiss didn’t last long and soon she was listening to the next person receive their dare. 

Waverly suddenly turned to Nicole and simply stated, “I want to go home. I’m tired and I don’t want to be here anymore.” Waverly then stood up and started making her way towards the front of the house. Nicole quickly caught up with her.

“Hey! Waves wait up.” Nicole grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to a stop. 

“What’s wrong Waves? Do you not feel well” 

“I’m fine Nicole, I just want to go home now. I’m tired.” Waverly wouldn’t really look Nicole in the eye. Nicole could tell something was off, simply because Waverly never really called her Nicole. She decided to just let it go though, and Nicole went to open Waverly’s door. The two of them drove without speaking, and Waverly was quick to get out of the car once Nicole came to a stop. 

“Thanks for tonight Nicole, I’ll see you Monday.” And just like that, Waverly was gone. Nicole spent the drive back to her house wondering what the hell she had done wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole spent the rest of the weekend wallowing, mainly because Waverly didn’t text her once. Monday came around slowly, and she found herself nervous about seeing the youngest Earp. As she walked towards her third class of the day, Nicole was suddenly stopped by a small body directly in front of her. 

Waverly looked up at Nicole with anxious eyes. “Have you seen my notebook? The one I always carry around with me? It was in my book bag when I was in first hour and then when I got to second hour, it was gone.” Waverly was nervously rambling, and Nicole didn’t really know what to do.

“No Waves, I haven’t seen it. I can help you look for it after this class since it’ll be lunch time.” Waverly looked down with defeat. “Okay, thanks Cole. I’ll meet you at our lunch table and then we can look from there.” Waverly quickly walked away, and Nicole walked towards her next class. 

After the bell rang for lunch Nicole was quick to walk towards the cafeteria. She wanted to make sure she could help Waverly look. As soon as Nicole stepped into the cafeteria, however, she saw Champ holding a notebook while he yelled at Waverly. Nicole almost started running when she saw the tears in Waverly’s eyes. 

“This is why you never kissed me? This is why you broke up with me?” Champ was screaming as he waved around Waverly’s notebook. 

“You really think that you’ll ever get who you want? Well it’s disgusting, and it’s never going to happen. You’re just her best friend’s little sister!” Nicole didn’t completely hear the end of his rant, because she was too busy punching him square in the face. Champ hadn’t seen Nicole coming and he easily crumpled to the ground and dropped Waverly’s notebook. As he held his jaw, Champ slowly stood back up and just angrily stomped away from the two girls. 

Nicole went to pick up the notebook, but it had fallen open and she couldn’t help but see what was drawn in the notebook. 

Waverly’s voice was filled with tears as she spoke, “Nicole give me my notebook.” Her tone was desperate. Waverly obviously had no desire to let Nicole see what was inside, but it was too late. Nicole began to thumb through the pages, and she was utterly amazed at what she saw. Every few pages, there was a sketch of Nicole. Some were extremely detailed and other were quickly done. Each and every one was incredibly well good. 

“Waves, these are amazing. Why wouldn’t you want anyone to see them?” At first, Nicole didn’t understand the panic in Waverly’s eyes as she kept looking through the notebook. As she kept flipping through it, however, she soon realized something. Nicole was the only person she was drawing. Every once in a while, there was a heart drawn next to a sketch. Nicole looked over to Waverly as she began to understand. Waverly didn’t give her the chance to say anything though. She took the notebook out of Nicole’s hands and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole’s head was spinning. She didn’t really know what to do. By the time she realized that Waverly had ran, it was too late to chase after her. Soon Wynonna and Doc were sitting at their lunch table. 

“Why are you still standing Haught, and where’s my sister?” Nicole didn’t even bother answering, she just started walking towards the direction Waverly had ran. She spent all of lunch looking for her, but she had no luck finding the short girl. Nicole texted her asking her where she went and if she’d just talk to her. Nicole didn’t want to have this conversation over text, not if she was right about what those drawings meant. Eventually Wynonna caught up with Nicole demanding to know what she did to Waverly.

“What the hell Haught? Why is my little sister at home crying her eyes out saying she never wanted to come back to school? Gus just called me to tell me Waverly had ran home, and that’s all she could get out of her.” Wynonna was looking at Nicole like she was about to punch her.

“Look, Waverly lost her special notebook, and I guess Champ got ahold of it. I found him yelling at her in the cafeteria, and I just went all Rambo on him. I punched him, and when I went to pick up her notebook, I saw some things Waverly didn’t mean for me to see I guess.” Nicole watched as the look on Wynonna’s face completely changed.

“Wait so you saw her drawings? So you know now?”

“Hold up, you’ve seen her drawings?? Why did you never tell me?” 

“It wasn’t my place to tell dude. I figured she’d tell you eventually.”

“So she does like, like like me?”

“Ew. One: that was way too many likes. And two: I’m not having this conversation with you. Go to my house and fix this with her.” Nicole suddenly realized that Wynonna had known all along. She had known about Waverly’s feelings and her own, and she had just let the two of them try to figure it out on their own. Nicole took off running towards her car. She knew what she needed to do finally.   
Nicole tried very hard not to speed the entire way to the Earp Homestead. Her mind was racing out of control, and she didn’t really know what she was going to say. She just knew she needed to see Waverly. As she threw the car into park and sprinted up the stairs, Gus opened the door. 

“Get in the girl, it’s about time you two figured this out.” That’s all Gus said to Nicole as she walked into the house. Nicole was starting to wonder if everyone knew about how the two girls felt about each other. Maybe she was just that oblivious. Her heart began to pound wildly as she knocked on the door. 

Nicole heard foot steps on the other side of the door. “I told you Gus, I don’t want to talk about it right … Oh hi.” Waverly obviously wasn’t expecting Nicole to be the one knocking. Nicole watched as Waverly wiped her eyes and looked down.

“Can I come in, Waves.” Waverly just nodded and let Nicole in. Waverly shut the door and quickly made her way to her bed. Nicole could feel the tension rolling off of the small girl. 

Before Nicole could speak, Waverly began to ramble, “Look, I know the drawings are a little creepy. I’m sorry. It’s just a stupid little crush, and it doesn’t mean anything, okay?  
Nicole looked at her with confusion and hurt swirling around inside of her. 

“A crush? But it doesn’t mean anything to you?” Nicole wanted it to mean something, she wanted it to mean everything. 

“I just know that it isn’t reciprocated, and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I’ll get over it eventually. I always told you I was just Wynonna’s little sister, Nicole.” After Waverly stopped talking, Nicole began to understand. Waverly didn’t think Nicole liked her back. 

“You know, for someone who is so intelligent, you can be really stupid.” Waverly’s head snapped up towards Nicole, and she quickly stood up from the bed slightly offended. 

Nicole knew Waverly was about to explode on her for calling her stupid. So she did the one thing she’d been dreaming of for the last several years. Nicole walked over to Waverly and took her face into her hands. Nicole looked into her eyes to make sure Waverly understood what she was about to do. She saw no hesitation, so she quickly dipped her head down and brought her lips to Waverly’s. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Nicole prayed that Waverly wouldn’t hate her first kiss. Waverly was the one who finally broke away from the kiss to look into Nicole’s eyes. When she finally realized that Nicole had kissed her because of her feelings for her, she pulled Nicole backed down to her lips and began to kiss her with everything she had. 

Waverly broke the kiss again. “I’m sorry if I’m not good at this.” Waverly was obviously self-conscious, and with Nicole not replying to her, she began to pull away. Nicole eventually pulled out of herself out of her own thoughts.

“Waverly Earp, you’ve never been bad at anything. I can assure you, your kissing is not exception to that.” Nicole looked Waverly in the eyes as she said this, and again brought their lips together.   
Waverly must have believed Nicole, because she didn’t stop the kiss again. Soon Waverly was pulling Nicole towards her bed. Waverly’s legs hit the bed and she pulled Nicole down on top of her. Nicole quickly connected their lips again and began to kiss Waverly even deeper. She didn’t want to scare the inexperienced girl, so she just lightly skimmed Waverly’s bottom lip with her own tongue. Without a second though, Waverly opened her mouth wider asking Nicole to keep going. Their simple kiss turned into a full make out session. Waverly’s hands went from the back of Nicole’s neck to roaming down the taller girl’s body. Nicole did the same, and soon found skin because of the crop top Waverly was wear. Nicole also shift so that she was between both of Waverly’s thighs. When Nicole decided to roll her hips Waverly moaned, loudly. Waverly’s eyes snapped open and she pulled back slightly horrified.

“Don’t freak out, that was incredibly hot Waves.” Nicole was quick to reassure the girl beneath her.

“It was? I’m sorry. I’ve just never done that before and that thing you did with your hips felt really fucking good.” Nicole was proud of what Waverly said, and even shocked with the curse word. Waverly wasn’t really one to cuss. 

“I like hearing you curse, it’s kinda hot too.”

“Really, Cole?” Waverly asked, but her voice held a challenge in it. She wanted Nicole to make her curse again. So, Nicole slowly bent her head down and slid her tongue into Waverly’s mouth again. Nicole also rolled her hips again which allowed her to hit the same spot she had earlier. Waverly’s hips bucked up and she moaned again.

“Fuck, that feels good Cole. Please don’t stop, I’ve thought about this way too much, and I need you to keep going.” Nicole could tell Waverly was desperate for more contact, so she went back to what she was doing. Her mouth collided with Waverly’s and her hips kept rolling. Nicole also began to work her hands higher underneath Waverly’s shirt. The second her left hand cupped Waverly’s right breast, Waverly began to really whimper. Nicole could tell Waverly was getting extremely worked up, but she wasn’t sure of what she should do next. 

“Waves, as much as I want to continue this, I really think we should talk first. I just took your first kiss, and I’m not sure if I should take your virginity before we know what this is.” Nicole hated stopping but she needed to know what Waverly wanted. Waverly blushed extremely hard at Nicole’s words.

“Would you want to take my virginity?” Waverly asked before she really thought about it. Nicole was a little shocked by the blunt questions, but eventually she recovered. 

“I think I want to know what you want, before we talk about that in depth. Do you want to be with me or do you really just have a small crush on me?” Nicole wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer to that question, but she knew she needed to ask it. 

“Cole, I’ve had feelings for you since we were 15. I think I’m way passed just a crush,” Waverly admitted as she sat up and readjusted her crop top. 

“Wait, what?? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Waverly just shrugged. “I figured I was just Wynonna’s weird little sister to you. I never thought you would feel the same way.”

“Oh, I definitely feel the same way,” Nicole replied quickly.

“You do? But what about Shae? You sure looked like you wanted her that night at the party.” Waverly sounded so shocked and jealous, and Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“Waves, it was a dare. I didn’t really want to kiss her. Is that why you got so angry? You were jealous?” Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Waverly became visibly embarrassed by Nicole’s question. 

“Yes, I was jealous. I couldn’t help it though. It isn’t exactly fun to watch the girl of your dreams kiss someone else.” Waverly refused to look at Nicole, so again Nicole did what she knew would work. She tilted Waverly’s chin up and kissed her softly. Waverly eagerly responded and slid her own tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip. 

“For someone who hasn’t kissed anyone before, you’re very good at that Waves.” Nicole was breathless as she pulled away. Waverly looked up at her hopefully, “So I don’t suck at it?” 

“You most definitely do not suck. And I will gladly show you how good at it you are. But I just need to know that this isn’t a one time thing. I want you Waverly Earp. I want to take you on dates and kiss you and I only want to do this with you.” Nicole laid her heart on the line, hoping Waverly wouldn’t break it. 

“I want that too,” Waverly replied in a very soft voice. She was terrified of her feelings, but she trusted Nicole. 

“Okay then, can I go back to kissing you?” Nicole asked as she moved towards Waverly again. Nicole slip Waverly down in the bed and put herself back between her legs. She knew the second Waverly gave her the okay she’d be all over the smaller girl. 

Waverly brought her mouth to Nicole’s ear and whispered, “Make me feel good Cole, please.” 

That’s all Nicole needed to here. She captured Waverly’s lips and began to grind her hips down into Waverly’s. Waverly got the hint and wrapped her legs around Nicole, which allowed Nicole to grind harder. Nicole also let her hand wonder back to Waverly’s breasts. She sat up just enough to ask Waverly with a single look. Waverly quickly nodded, and Nicole began to slide her hand under Waverly’s soft cotton bra. Nicole began to gently play with Waverly’s left nipple with her fingers. 

“Fuck Cole, more please,” Waverly begged. Nicole answer by making her way down Waverley’s neck with her mouth. She left hickies along the way, and soon she ran into a small problem. 

“Can I take this off?” Nicole gestured to Waverly’s shirt, and again the smaller girl nodded quickly. The second her shirt came off, Nicole’s mouth began to hover over Waverly’s bra. Without another word, Waverly reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Nicole sat back slightly, taking in the sight of the girl underneath her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Nicole whispered. Nicole began to lower her head, and soon she had one of Waverly’s nipples in her mouth while her fingers played with the other. Waverly soon began to whimper with all of the touching Nicole was doing. 

“Cole, I really don’t want you to stop. I’ve never,” Waverly cut herself off with another moan as Nicole’s hips rolled directly over her center, “I’ve never, uhm, finished before.” Nicole let go of Waverly’s nipple with a slight pop and looked up at the shorter girl.

“You’ve never had an orgasm you mean? Not even by yourself?”

“No.. I never really knew what to do. But I really wouldn’t mind you helping my with this first either.” As much as Nicole wanted to take Waverly right this very second, she new the youngest Earp deserved more than that. Nicole slowly sat up. Waverly visibly grew uncomfortable, so she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her heard.

“I’m sorry, I knew saying that would freak you out.” Waverly quickly moved to stand up, but Nicole pulled her back down. 

“Waverly Earp, stop. I want to be your first everything. I would love to help you feel good and be there to help you feel that for the first time. I just want your first time to be special, and I think I want to take you on a date first. If that’s okay with you?” Waverly looked slightly taken aback by Nicole’s mini speech. 

“You want to take me on a date?”

“If you’ll let me, yes. I would love to take you to dinner and a movie this Friday night.”

“Okay, I’d really like that too,” Waverly, with a shyness Nicole wasn’t used to, agreed to the date. 

The spent the next hour talking and kissing. Eventually Wynonna came home, and just stuck her head in to check on her sister. When she saw how close the two girls were sitting, and the huge smiles they both had, Wynonna just yelled, “Fucking finally,” and walked out. Soon Nicole knew she had to get home, and she left Waverly with the promise of seeing her the next day. As Nicole laid in bed that night, she wondered if everything that happened was real or just and amazing dream. She got her answer when she opened a text message from Waverly that said she was glad her first kiss had actually been with the person she wanted it to be with. Nicole replied with a heart and a goodnight.


End file.
